Generation of synchronized music and/or audible effects in combination with silent reading is described in, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0153047. Such systems, however, are dependent on use of electronic books and algorithms that synchronize a user's reading speed to the sound effects by use of a learning algorithm that times the sound effects based on the user's reading speed. Further, such systems do not provide an interactive experience, but rather a passive experience, and users complain of the sound effects being distracting when silent reading. Further, such systems are limited to providing audio sound effects.
As such, it would be desirable if there exists a system for integrating special effects for text sources, and providing the special effects in response to a user reading the text source.